Ms Alex Warner
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Sequel to Princess Alexandra. Alex has been living with the Warners for seven years. She wants to take her relationship with Yakko to a new level, but something's not right. Yakko doesn't seem to want her as much as he used to. Is he really a child toon at heart, like it seemed years ago? Or is it more serious than that? Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Girl Talk

**A/N: Hey there! I saw that some of you wanted a sequel to "Princess Alexandra" and so here it is!**

**Summary: Alex has been a toon for seven years, and now she's twenty-two, and all three Warners are adults. They've all stayed in the water tower, but now they all have separate careers. Alex has been thinking about her relationship with Yakko, and wants to go a new level. Why is it not working?**

"What are you thinking about, Alex?" Dot asked. I jumped at her question, as I hadn't even noticed her. I'd been trying to learn my lines for my next cartoon that would be filmed – well, that's what it had looked like.

"Um, nothing?" I tried. I didn't want to get into this, even with my (adopted) sister.

Dot saw straight through it. "I know you too well. Come on, tell me!"

I sighed. "I was thinking about the seven years I've been here." I admitted.

For fifteen and a half years, I'd been Alexandra Romana, daughter of Lucy and Carlos Romana. For a short time, I'd simply been Princess Alexandra. Now I was Alex Warner, sister of Wakko and Dot Warner, and girlfriend of Yakko Warner. The three Warners were all toons. I was a normal human for most of my life, but I'd had to deal with the antics of the Warners every summer, and boy did it get annoying! It was them who gave me the nickname Princess Alexandra. But during the summer I was fifteen, Yakko had asked me out, and – through blackmail, I swear – I'd agreed. We'd continued to date, and eventually, he asked me to be his girlfriend, actual girlfriend. The thing was, he'd found a way to turn humans to toons and back to humans, which is what we both did. All three of the Warners even attended my school in temporary human form! Before long, I'd fallen totally in love with him, and we stayed together. But on school camp, I found out that I couldn't turn back, and it was Dot who told me that I'd now have to choose between human and toon forever. I'd chosen toon, and that was that. Yakko had declared me "Alex Warner", and ever since then, I'd treated Dot and Wakko as my siblings. Yakko, of course, was my partner.

Life wasn't without problems, though. A few months after my choice, Yakko had admitted that he would have kept the choice from me until it was too late, just so I could continue to be his girlfriend. I did get really mad at him at first, but I understood, and besides, I knew it had taken a lot for him to admit it. After all, reflecting on it, I might have done the same.

I'd caught up on toon skills with the Warners, just about. I could do a pretty good cartoon take, for one thing, and dropping an anvil wasn't too hard. I'd never be comebacks expert, props expert, or cutie expert, but I had my level of that. I was more like the social expert. No one could freeze me out or snub me, no matter how hard they tried. I refused to be fazed. People like that had always scared the Warners, so giving them a taste of their own medicine was something I loved to do.

Now we were all adults. Yakko was twenty-three, I was twenty-two, Wakko was twenty, and Dot had just recently turned eighteen. We all had different jobs. Yakko was a movie critic. Being the most witty guy I knew, he was one of the most successful. People read his reviews all the time, just for the jokes. Wakko, the quieter brother, surprisingly became a musician/songwriter. He'd always had weird taste in music, and that came out in most of his recordings. Dot had started working at a beauty salon. After she'd given me a makeover on the first day of that fateful summer, I'd practically begged her to help me with my hair and makeup, and she'd appointed herself my personal stylist. Even now, she'd ask me to let her try out a new hairstyle or new makeup. She knew exactly what colours in makeup would suit people, and what they should do with their hair.

Me? I persuaded Warner Bros to hire me as an actress, and I was working on a new series which was reminiscent of the 90s shows they did, like _Animaniacs _(starring the Warners when they were younger) and _Tiny Toon Adventures _(paying tribute to _Looney Tunes). _I loved my job, and I got a chance to actually use my toon powers a lot more than the other three. We'd all matured, but our weakness was that we still liked to use our toon powers on people. The Warners had always done that to jerks, but I had learned to love doing it.

Back to the conversation. Dot spoke up again. "You used to hate us." she grinned. "It was so fun to annoy you. Now-" she fake pouted. "We can't annoy you any more because you're part of our family!"

Dot still acted like a child sometimes. But then again, we all did. It wasn't like Bugs Bunny ever matured into a responsible adult. Toons didn't do that. We matured, but we still acted childlike – or childish – at times.

"You still tease me!" I pointed out. "Last week when I needed reassurance about the filming, you said that my acting was like a pirate ship plank!"

"And you said that last time I did your hair in human form, it looked like I'd burned it with the straighteners!" Dot retorted.

"It felt like it!" When Dot and I started like this, you could tell the guys were out. We weren't really mad at each other, we just let off steam. But the guys would tease us if we started yelling in front of them, and we'd actually get mad and turn on them. So we saved those for times when they were out.

I hadn't finished talking, so I finished "I just kind of miss being a teenager. Yakko used to do WAY more than now." Yakko had always been a great boyfriend to have, because he wasn't shy about showing affection, even if he flirted a bit too much and was more forward than the average boy. But as we got older, he loosened up a bit on it. We still paid a lot of attention to each other, and we even had part of the tower closed off and soundproofed for when we were in the mood and didn't need Dot and Wakko to hear. But the novelty and teenage dream style of love where we'd been young forever wasn't there any more.

Dot smiled. "Don't worry, Alex." she consoled. "You still love each other, right? Plus -" she giggled, "I think he's going to ask the question any day now."

"Seriously?" I squeaked. "OK, that's just awesome." And the two of us continued to talk.

**That was just a bit of background. The next chapter will have the story actually starting. What do you think so far? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions

**OK, then. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, A Scribbler, frumouttamimind, damonika2009, and Emmygirl822.**

**Disclaimer: Damn it, I forgot! I own nothing from _Animaniacs, _nor do I own _The Dark Knight Rises, _which is mentioned. As a side note, I'm making up a musical based on songs from my favourite singer, due to the fact that a: she is underrated, and b: the Spice Girls have a musical coming up. I do not own her songs or ideas, I just own the idea of the musical.**

About a week after I'd been talking to Dot, I decided to visit my parents. Obviously, things had been awkward when I first made my choice to become toon. Well, they'd been pretty mad at me for making such a crucial choice without talking to them first (and leaving a behind a normal life at the age of fifteen wasn't exactly the brightest thing to do, I accepted). Also, they'd still had the responsibility of taking us all in the summer one more time (since Yakko was eighteen after that), so that was a little awkward too. (The awkward moment when your daughter changes herself to be with her boyfriend...but not _Grease-_style!)

Things had gotten a little more relaxed recently, since I became a legal adult, but I couldn't get away from Burbank much. The rare times I was able to visit were made that more valuable.

The best thing was that I had learned to create an illusion of human form for up to 24 hours at a time. The Warners had all learnt to do it by my sophomore year, and I'd been able to do it after I became a toon. So before I left, I made myself look like the 22-year-old I'd look like, had I stayed myself, and set off to visit my parents.

Only Mom was home, but she seemed happy to see me. "Hi, Alexandra." she greeted me enthusiastically.

I smiled a little. "It's 'Alex' only now." I reminded her. I wasn't ever going to be Alexandra to anyone. Sure, it had been part of my full name, but for all official purposes, I was simply Alex. "How's it going, anyway?"

Mom shrugged. "Come in. Things have been pretty slow here."

We caught up on all the usual things. At some point, it got to the other Warners. "Dot's just started working at a beauty salon." I explained. "She says that the minute she's got enough experience, she's going to run her own. Oh, and you should see some of the songs Wakko's recording at the moment! I mean, they sound great on recording with all the music, but when he just sings them as a cappella, I have no idea what he's trying to say." I giggled.

"Speaking of the boys," Mom said, "I saw Yakko's last review on _The Dark Knight Rises. _I had no idea that it was even possible to write that seriously and keep people laughing."

I shrugged. "You know Yakko. It's a talent, being able to be witty and serious at the same time."

I had to leave before Dad got home, because I had an audition. "It's for a new movie musical, _Symptoms Of Opheliac." _They wanted toons to play hallucinations, and my agent recommended me to it.

Mom smiled sadly. "Good luck, honey. Come back soon, OK?"

I waved as I left, smiling, but a little worried. As a toon character, I'd have to be tested for singing, as well as acting. During the hallucination sequences, I had to sing, but apart from the finale, that was about it.

When I walked in, I could hear the auditioning singers for the role of the background singers (The plot was that lead Olivia is feeling suicidal, and is haunted by the Shakespearean character Ophelia, who drowned, possibly deliberately. Olivia descends into madness, just as Ophelia did, in short. The story is illustrated by Emilie Autumn songs, using "I Know Where You Sleep", "Liar" and "Gothic Lolita" to illustrate her husband's relationship with her, "Opheliac", "Swallow" and "Misery Loves Company" for Olivia's mental illness, etc).

"_She's locked up with a spinning wheel," _one of the auditioners sang, "_She can't recall what it was like to feel,_

_She says..."_

"_This room's gonna be my grave, and there's no one who can save me." _sang one of the casters, probably acting as Olivia.

People wanted the toon actors in another room, so I had to wait in line for a few minutes.

"Alex Warner?" a voice called. I had to run. This particular audition was just to test my singing and speaking voice. My role was to sing during "Misery Loves Company".

The woman acting as Olivia sang Olivia's parts. "_It's not the time, it's not the place, I'm just another pretty face..."_

"_So don't come any clo-oh-oh-ser!" _I sang.

"_It's not the first, it's not the last, how many more? Don't even ask-"_

"_You're one more dead compo-oh-oh-ser!"_

"_Do I need you?"_

"_Yes and no!"_

"_Do I want you?"_

"_Maybe so, you're getting warm, you're getting warm, you're getting warmer, oh-"_

"_Did you plan this-"_

"_All along?"_

"_Did you care if-"_

"_It was wrong!"_

"_Who's getting warmer now that I'm gone!" _we both sang that part. It was a beautiful, and not-too-hard song, although that was maybe because of the voice coaching I'd begged the Warners to give me (since they all had a good sense of pitch and rhythm).

I, as usual, was just told "Thank you. We'll let you know."

Finally, I went back to the movie lot. On the way there, I passed Katie, a woman who was on_ Animaniacs _when she was a teenager due to the humour of her literally explosive temper. The Warners had told me that it hadn't erupted since she was nineteen, but people were still careful about what they said around her.

"Hi, Katie." I greeted her as I went past. I'd talked to her a couple of times before, so we knew each other.

"Hi, Alex." Katie said with a smile.

I headed straight for the water tower. "I'm ba-ack!" I sang out in true overactive toon style when I got inside.

Instantly I got two answers.

"Hellooo, beautiful!"

"Hellooo, sister!"

The third answer chimed in with a simple "Hi, Alex!"

Well, the boys always had a way of greeting girls. At least over the last seven years, Yakko had moved on from "nurse" to "beautiful" - with me, anyway. He and Wakko still occasionally used their catchphrase, but only around the lot.

Once I'd asked why they didn't use it outside the lot any more. "They expect it of us." they'd said. "Outside, we have to be normal to blend in."

"So, what are all you guys up to? Any interesting customers, Dot? Did you write anything new, Wakko? What's the next movie up, Yakko?"

"I was just about to go out." Yakko said, looking unsure for some reason. "But I do have a break from the movie biz at this very moment. See you when I come back." He quickly kissed me, then left the tower, leaving me a little confused. Even more so when Dot exchanged glances with Wakko. She quickly rolled her eyes at me, as if to say "Men!" But I'd seen it, and I wondered what it meant.

**Anything you've noticed yet? BTW, I have to write the story of the musical Alex auditioned for now! Please review this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secret

**Hi! Well, what I meant about the musical was that I'm writing a separate story of the musical. For people who want to hear the songs, YouTube should have all of them – they're all from Emilie Autumn's albums "Opheliac", "Enchant" and "Fight Like A Girl". OK, now on with the chapter. Thanks for your reviews, frumouttamimind, A Scribbler, zackman1996, damonika2009, and Emmygirl822.**

I didn't have much time to contemplate Yakko acting so weird, because I got a call the next day about my audition, and I got the part! There were six different hallucinations that taunted Olivia, and I was being offered the part of Rose Red, one of the younger hallucinations. That would also mean I'd be the focus of the song "Rose Red". So they sent over the music CD and lyrics so I could practice in between rehearsals. The songs I needed to learn were "Opheliac", "Gentlemen Aren't Nice", "Rose Red", "The Art Of Suicide", "Misery Loves Company", "Dead Is The New Alive", and possibly "Gothic Lolita", but I'd have to read the script until I was sure of that. They were also cutting out "I Know Where You Sleep".

But meanwhile, things were actually getting weirder in the tower. It wasn't just Yakko, who always seemed to be out with no explanation. Dot, for some reason, was working at the beauty salon more and more. Wakko was at home more, which was actually weirder than it sounds. Usually, he was recording music, but not then.

A couple of weeks after this began, it was a rare time when we were all in the tower at the same time, and I just couldn't stand it. "What's been going on?" I demanded. "Some of you are never here, and others, never out? Are you keeping secrets from me? Again?"

"Of course not!" Dot said quickly. Too quickly. I gave her my most menacing glare (that I could with black beady cartoon eyes). "Well...I'm not." she amended.

I looked at the guys. Wakko looked unconcerned, even a smile appearing on his face. "Well...I wasn't going to say anything until it was definite, but if you insist...I've been here all day because I've been trying to think of a new composition. A new recording studio listened to a demo of one of my pieces, and wants me to do a CD of compositions."

I smiled. This was a first for Wakko, keeping a secret. Even wanting to keep something a secret. I mean, he was probably the most open of all three of the Warners, and that was saying something. Even I kept some things to myself. As teenagers, we'd pretty much shared everything with each other, but by the time Dot was 16, that was over.

Yakko was the only Warner left. I fixed my gaze on him. "So? Why have you hardly ever been here?"

"Alex..." A pause, and a serious look. "Just trust me on this one. I can't tell you yet, but I promise I'll explain."

I groaned. "Not this again! If this is anything like the situation back before I was one of you, tell me now."

But Yakko wasn't budging on this one, so I gave up. Then I had to try and lighten the situation. "So...I'm having trouble with a couple of my singing roles. Anyone want to help me with practice?"

The boys both said they had to go out. Again. Well, OK, Wakko said that obviously being at home wasn't working, so maybe leaving the tower would help with inspiration. But Dot was happy to help. All the Warners, as I mentioned, were musically talented in some way, but these days, it seemed like Dot was the only one who would do anything musical by someone else's choice.

She offered to act as the other characters, just so I could practice my parts. "On one condition," she added, with a mischievous smile right from her childhood years. "Once you're done practicing, you have to do one more practice – perform how you think _Opheliac_ will be done when you start rehearsals."

I agreed, because it was worth having someone acting with me.

"_Once or twice we went around,_

_But now I'll tell you the thing I've found..." _Dot sang.

"_You shouldn't make your move until you know the price..." _I trilled

"_Because gentlemen aren't nice!" _we chorused together.

It was kind of nice to be doing something like that again with my sister, after a fortnight of her being out nearly all the time.

My first rehearsal was nerve-wracking. It was comforting to see the similarities between me and the girls playing

Goth, Record, Misery and Pretty, but after that, I couldn't see much. The girl playing Little Olivia was so cool and composed, it looked as if she could do that in her sleep. Ditto the man playing Martin, and the women playing Olivia and Ophelia.

We only practiced a few scenes, so the rehearsal consisted of a lot of waiting around for everyone except Sara, the woman playing Olivia. We did practice the "Thank God I'm Pretty/Rose Red" scene, though, so I got a bit of time to shine, once Olivia and Ophelia had sang "Thank God I'm Pretty" together.

"_Rose, Rose, Rose Red," _The other hallucination girls sang. "_Will I ever see thee wed?"_

"_I will marry at thy will, sire." _I answered, "_At thy will."_

The song was slow and sad, and I felt depression flooding me during the scene. But once it was over, I was Alex again, and Rose Red was stored inside me, if that made any sense. But that meant my worries stayed.

I talked to the other cast members after the rehearsals too. I became especially friendly with Lily, the girl who played Pretty.

"I think I only got the part because I'm the only blonde toon who auditioned." she giggled. "I know they wanted a blonde Pretty."

"I used to be blonde, you know." I sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have red hair instead, now."

We talked a lot in the breaks of those first few auditions, and I had no time to think about that secret being kept from me until a few weeks later.

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm running a bit low on ideas again! PM me with ideas if you have any, I'm desperate! I don't want this one to end up discontinued (and the prequel came pretty close to that)! And of course, review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revival

**Thank you for reviewing, KaylaMicael, frumouttamimind and damonika2009. I thought of something recently – partly inspired by stories where toon formula leaves toon characters stuck the same age – and the new chapter introduces that!**

It was a couple of months before the musical opened that word finally got back to me on what the big secret was. In memory, Yakko said he'd tell me at some point, and the promise wasn't broken.

One day, he said completely out of the blue "Alex, have you ever thought about why some toons age and some don't?"

That made me look up. "What? Some don't age?"

"That's why the kids on _The Simpsons _haven't aged." he pointed out.

I nodded. "OK. So why?"

"Cause toons are originally drawn," Yakko explained, "They don't have to age like humans do. We can choose what age we want to be once we've been around for a number of years. Since the rest of us were created in the 1930s, we could be really old, but since we were kids for years, we only started aging in the 90s, and could stop aging if we wanted to."

I couldn't see where this was going. "So why did you decide to start?"

"Remember the summer?" I nodded. "It was more fun if we grew up, same age difference. We didn't really want to be left behind with you growing up. And once our show ended, there was no point in staying young."

"So could I choose my age?" I asked.

"Sure."

"But," I said, "Is that going to stop working at some point, like my toon/human switching?"

"No. But whenever you take the temporary human form, you'll show your real age, unless you do something really complicated. You would not believe the trouble the rest of us took to look like teens to get into your school each day."

This was interesting, but I had one more question. "So...why is this relevant?"

Yakko grinned, back to normal, no longer avoiding me. "Five minutes."

And exactly five minutes later, a familiar figure appeared back in the tower, with a call of "Helloooo, beautiful!"

The ten-year-old I recognized was exactly the same boy from the TV show. I was a little confused. "Yakko, I still don't get it."

"The Internet has this thing called the _Animaniacs _Revival Project." the young Yakko explained. "So Warner Bros decided to not only put on reruns of our old shows, but they want us to do new ones."

"Do Wakko and Dot know about it?"

"Not yet. I said I'd tell them. But there is one more thing."

I had a strong guess on what it was, but I asked anyway. "Oh?"

"There are four Warners now. You know our view on family?"

I knew it well, because I took the same view. Being a Warner did that, but I'd have it anyway, even if it wasn't for the three of them. They'd also said it in the film _Wakko's Wish, _which was the one full-length feature they'd done. I recited it off easily: "All for one, and one for all, times four."

"Right. So if we continued to do the show, we'd want you to be on it, too. And you'd have to be a kid again, too. We all would."

I didn't know what to say. On the one hand, I _loved _the old sketches. It was true that I hadn't watched them until after I met the Warners (that's why they hadn't acted how I expected at the time), but when I did watch them, I began to realize why they were so good at annoying people – and that I was lucky in some respects. Now that I was a toon, annoying people just seemed to be fun, too. It could have been as a human, but as a toon, I could do it and get away with it easily.

On the other hand, I still wasn't confident with my abilities. I only ever used them once in a while. Also, I knew that being on _Animaniacs _would mean a full-time job, and that would mean I'd have to pull out of _Symptoms Of Opheliac, _after hours and hours of practicing the songs. It was hard enough to do some of them, but I'd only just been able to perfect my part of _Dead Is The New Alive. _Plus, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to being nine years old.

Finally, I asked another question. "What about the rest of the cast?"

"Well, most of them are still around." Yakko said. "They said they were going to ask some of them back, but also put in a few new segments. They wanted to ask us first-"

"Since you three were the stars." I finished. "Well...I'm not sure. I'd have to pull out of the musical and let my understudy take my role. And I still don't know...I'm a toon, but not that experienced."

Yakko laughed. "We aren't as experienced with annoying people as you think. Don't forget that we were locked up in this tower for sixty years. It was bound to make us go a little crazy."

"You mean zany." I corrected.

"There! But you're high-energy too. But we've had less association with people than you're thinking. Plus, we are given a script."

"I thought you said 'the writers flipped, you have no script'."

"That's only partly true. They flipped, but they still wrote part of a script. But see, you know the theme song! It would work."

I thought for a moment. "OK." I said. "If Wakko and Dot are on board, then so am I."

I wasn't sure what I was expecting them to say. But when they heard the news, they seemed pretty excited, in spite of having to become kids again. And it was contagious. Once they'd turned back to being five and seven, I changed my age (it was absolutely no effort at all) and grinned. "So," I said. "Should I try to remember the theme song?" Then I realized something. "Are they going to have to change it to include me?"

"Only a bit. Work with the original one. If you can remember it, it'll be fine."

I racked my brains and tried out. "_It's time for An-i-man-i-acs,_

_And we're zany to the max_

_So just sit back and relax,_

_You'll laugh 'til you collapse,_

_We're Animaniacs!"_

"You'll do fine, kid." Dot smiled. "Just don't try to be cute – that's my job!"

**Bet you weren't expecting that! I got the idea straight after sending my call for ideas into cyberspace. Anyway, being young means that immaturity could follow. This may create a few more problems for Alex and her and Yakko's relationship. Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Theme Song

**OK, now we'll get into some interesting stuff. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael, A Scribbler (I don't really know enough about him to make fun, sorry), frumouttamimind (I'm going by Wikipedia) and damonika2009. Also, Dr Paulsen is a reference to a certain actor...**

"So why were you always out?" I asked Yakko, about a week before we had to show up to our first recording of the show. We rehearsed like crazy, with the choreography and lines.

He sighed. "I'm not going to lie, I knew this was coming up. OK, well, they'd actually told me ages ago. I was mostly trying to cram in as many movie reviews as possible because I knew that I wasn't going to have enough time to keep up when we start the show again. It's compensation for quitting. But-" he grinned. "I remember what it was like back when we were kids. Life was sweet, cause we could afford the best of the best."

"So..." I said. "How are we going to incorporate me into the theme song?"

Yakko thought for a moment. "We used to have "_Wakko packs away the snacks while Bill Clinton plays the sax". _What about after the bit about Wakko, we have "_While Alex goes through the clothes racks"? _You obsess over what to wear at times, don't think I haven't noticed. Even when we were teenagers, you always got Dot to help you choose what to wear."

I blushed under my fur. It was true. I was a little more concerned with how I dressed than I needed to be. Even as an adult, and now, even as a little kid. Sometimes this type of thing annoyed me about Yakko – he seemed to know everything about me. As a couple, we definitely didn't keep secrets all the time, but there were things I didn't admit to anyone, and he still seemed to know them.

On that note, I had to have a simple outfit for the show. The Warners went back to their original outfits -Yakko in brown slacks and a belt (I had to do a classic eyebrow-raising when seeing my partner topless), Wakko wore his red cap and blue shirt, and Dot went back to her pink dress/skirt and pulled her flower scrunchie back on. After deliberation, I decided on a lemon-coloured spaghetti-strap dress.

It was very interesting, filming the theme song for the first time. I insisted on practicing the song itself throughout that last week, even though the rest of them were just like "Meh, we've done it a million times before."

When I wasn't stressing over pulling out of _Symptoms Of Opheliac, _I was desperately rushing around, trying to do all the moves inside the tower. Thank goodness no other lyrics had to be changed, because of the characters that they were bringing back, all mentioned in the song were going to be back.

But the filming seemed to flow. As the music played, the lyrics just floated through my head, and having my siblings and partner singing too just made it feel easier. Dr Scratchansniff, the psychiatrist, was not coming back (he had early retirement after dealing with the kid Warners for years), though, so we had to use the new WB psychiatrist, Dr Paulsen. Hello Nurse was coming back, though. Anyway, the change we made to the scene where Wakko and Dot tickle the psychiatrist with feathers and Yakko pull the lever to make the ground give way, we had Hello Nurse in it, so the boys would flirt with her while Dot tickled Dr Paulsen with two feathers (doing Wakko's original job as well as her own) and I pulled the lever, singing easily, "_So just sit back and relax, you'll laugh 'til you collapse..."_

The logo was also modified, so I shared Dot's space. Apart from the last scene, where we each posed on either side, we'd push and shove for the camera, as if both wanting the space for ourselves. Anyone who was watching that for the first time would never have guessed how close Dot and I really were.

In the second verse, we just changed "_Warner Sister Dot" _to "_Warner Sisters too". _The writers seemed to have flipped before they had made a new rhyme for it, so we had to work with that for now.

The third verse was basically what we'd done. "_We're An-i-man-i-acs,_

_Dot is cute and Yakko yaks,_

_Wakko packs away the snacks, Alex goes through the clothes racks," _(In which I pulled out dozens of dresses from a rack at a time)

"_We're Animaniacs!"_

Pretty much everything else went pretty much the same as the old episodes. But of course, the episodes were all-new, plus, in one episode, I'd get to do my own ending. Dot continued to do "_Here's the show's namey", _but I'd get my go with "_This is so samey," _referring to a photo of myself as a human wearing a similar dress.

But the ideas were going to be all-new for our plots. We did a comeback episode for our first one, where the first segment was called "_The Other Warner Sister."_

Basically, there were Animaniacs fangirls chasing us. Then one girl would look at me and said "Wait a moment...isn't there only one Warner Sister, over there?" She'd point at Dot.

"Not any more!" Dot would chime in, skipping to another part of the mall.

Yakko would point at Dot and say "Now she's over there, not over where you said. And in answer to your question, Alex is the other sister." We kept our relationship off the camera, needless to say.

After that, our segments got into the good stuff. Our first few were just around the movie lot, which included something new from me. While Dot would do her "Boys. Go fig" routine around Hello Nurse, I'd smile at the blonde and say "So are you going to give them a clue on what you're thinking? Put the poor gullible guys out of their misery." Secretly, though, I still felt a little jealous every time Yakko flirted on camera, even though I knew it was acting. He had to keep his old womanizing habits up, right? Anyway, Wakko did it too. But I didn't have any reason to feel jealous when Wakko did it, because he was just my brother. But Yakko just flirted so naturally, it didn't feel like acting, and off-camera, I tried to spend more time with him then ever, if you know what I mean.

**Not too much there, sorry, but I will develop the Yakko/Alex problem in the saga. Send in some things the Warners could make fun of in later episodes. I've already got Twilight on the list – and sorry, I don't know much about Justin Bieber, although I'll definitely do a cameo scene with him. Above all, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Twilight

**OK. Next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael, damonika2009, Warnerkids Fan and frumouttamimind. Also, call out to Stephenie Meyer, whose material I will be using, and who is happy to have her characters pulverized in fanfiction (She and J.K Rowling are pleased to have fanfiction on their characters, so says a magazine article).**

_A month later..._

I looked at part of the script that the writers had written before they "flipped", and I was half-excited, half-outraged.

"Guess what we're going to do next!" I called. "Those glittery vampires are going to get a surprise!"

"_Twilight?" _Dot exclaimed, catching on. "I saw that movie! Hey-" she bounced up and down. "Remember when we met Count Dracula and he wanted my blood?"

I smiled, remembering that episode. "I purely remember that because you went to Transylvania instead of Pennsylvania, and because it was outlined that staying in the castle was cause you knew the plot, lest your intelligence be insulted," I said, putting a faux-English accent on with the last statement.

That episode was great fun. So we ended up in Forks, Washington, to start the skit. It was nighttime, in the skit, and I shivered. "It's too cold!" I whined. "Couldn't I have bought a coat on the way here?" That was kind of unimaginative, but that's what I would do as a kid, so I did it.

The other three just shrugged. "Well, have we at least found a place to stay?" I asked.

All three of us younger Warners looked at Yakko, since he was, after all, the oldest. He shrugged again. "Don't look at me, Dot's the one who makes phone appointments."

"It was a computer appointment!" Dot said straight off.

"Um..." I said. "Wakko, didn't you swallow the computer at some point?"

"Possibly." Wakko shrugged. "I did have a dream a few nights ago about metal."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. "When is this eating thing going to be useful?"

"Stop it!" Dot snapped. "What matters is finding somewhere to stay?"

"What about through there?" Yakko said, gesturing over to a path in the forest.

I rolled my eyes. "And what will we meet there? Bears?"

We went through, after some more witty banter, and found the house that we all knew belonged to the Cullens. As usual, Wakko became the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a short woman with coffee-coloured hair, who I recognized as Esme. "Yes?" she asked politely but warily.

"Hellooo, pale nurse!" the boys chanted.

"Boys, go fig." Dot and I chorused.

"Who are you?" Esme questioned. She kept a serene mask, but I gave my sibs a silent message about cracking that mask all the Cullens were so good at keeping up.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" the boys chorused.

"And the Warner Sisters." Dot and I added.

"I'm Yakko."

"I'm Wakko."

"I'm Alex."

"And I'm _cute!" _Dot finished.

"And by the way, is everyone in this town allergic to sunlight?" Yakko said innocently.

That's when a girl who seemed to have been hovering in the hall appeared. I recognized her as Bella – vampire version. She seemed surprised at our appearance.

"We've just come into town." I told them. "We're all orphans and have nowhere to stay. Could we please stay with you?"

"I'm sorry," Bella said in a softened tone, "But we don't have room for anyone to stay." She closed the door on us.

We didn't give up, though. It took about four more times of ringing the doorbell and asking to stay until we started getting them annoyed.

Finally, it was Bella who sighed, and said "Look, we don't have any room in the house, but there is a cottage over the-"

We didn't wait for her to finish. All four of us cheered and said "OK, thanks for offering to stay there, we'll go in here, no need to show us around, you can go to the cottage now."

"Wait, I didn't say-" Bella began to protest, but we ignored her.

Once Dot and I found two of the guys, we immediately both yelled "Helloooo, nurse!" and jumped into their arms. (Hey, if my boyfriend can do it, so can I!)

Creating havoc around the Twilight world was one of the more fun episodes. We did just enough of being our Warner-esque selves to provoke them into getting annoyed, and only then did we start the 'special friend' treatment on them, which annoyed them even more.

I even got to talk to Renesmee, who by this time, looked about five years old. I smiled down at her. "So, sweetie," I said, "I talked to your parents. Anything you want to tell me what you're thinking?" Without giving her enough time to register (even for a half-vampire), I grabbed her hand and put it on my cheek, knowing that it would tell me what she was thinking.

I got a flash of me and blood before she pulled her hand away and glared at me. "I can talk, you know." she said. "Just because my Dad can read my mind all the time doesn't give you the right."

I grinned. "You want my blood, right?" I questioned. "Thing is, I've only got ink."

Renesmee glared at me and said "Look, none of us want to have to throw you out, but we will if we have to."

And they tried to. We just deflected it so that they were kicked out.

Finally, when they did come in, our answer was to let us stay, or we'd continue to annoy them, which was kind of the point. So when they finally did let us stay in a houseful of vampires, we all smiled sweetly and thanked them.

We still heard Rosalie sigh dramatically and say "First we have werewolves, now cartoon characters?"

"Hey, be grateful we didn't make any blonde jokes." Yakko told her with a grin.

"That's cause _I _was once blonde." I giggled.

I did feel a little guilty. "Shouldn't we do something nice for them, anyway?" I asked, while the cameras were off us. "Our motivation was a little weak."

Dot shrugged. "Einstein and the cast of _Friends _had a similar setup." she pointed out.

I shrugged and smiled. "Maybe we should just leave them some face glitter as a present."

Best. Episode. Ever, as Comic Book Guy would say.

**This was just a fun-time episode. Next, we're back to the story. Please, please, please keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sensational

**OK, now back to the story. Thanks for reviewing, damonika2009, frumouttamimind, A Scribbler and KaylaMicael. Warning: There are mentions of kink ahead, but don't worry, not too much. I don't really think this story needs an M rating, as I don't actually talk about it properly.**

I happened to know that people dreamed of meeting the Warners and being on the show with them. But when you were in my position, it was a lot harder than people imagined. For one thing, you got stereotyped. If you watched the first ever episode of the show, you would notice that apart from the scenes when each Warner was on their own, Dot and Wakko barely said a word. Of course, being past those episodes, they spoke up sometimes, but Yakko still had a lot more to say. As for me – well, I was still trying to find my position in the show. It was hard, because I felt too old to be a younger sibling, like Dot and Wakko. Yet I couldn't be the oldest, because that position was already taken.

But as tricky as things were on camera, it was actually harder in the tower, at times. This was mainly because of the young age we all were. Yakko and I still spent time together, and were still dating, but to really do anything at all, we had to be older for that time. And since it was just easier to stay kids all the time, I felt like we were drifting apart.

I decided in the end, that I had to get him to talk to me, alone. And my chance came on a day, only two hours before we had to be called to filming. Dot had said she was going to get her makeup done, and Wakko...um...wasn't there?

"Yakko," I began, "Do you think this is really working?"

"What?"

"Our relationship." I explained. "We're both kids, and I feel like it's just not working. It's not just now, either. I felt like we were drifting apart just before we began the show again."

"Alex," Yakko said, "Just because I'm ten years old at this moment, it doesn't mean I'm not who I am. I am still Yakko Warner, and the way I feel about you hasn't changed from the start."

"Mine haven't, either." I admitted. "It's just that being kids has restricted us. We have to be at least fourteen to get anywhere!"

A sly smile crossed Yakko's face, and he raised an eyebrow suggestively. I laughed. "What, you're not going to say anything?"

"Uhhhh...goodnight everybody!"

"Well, have you got an opinion?"

Yakko seemed to be thinking hard for a moment. Then, before my eyes, he grew taller, older and more muscular. In five seconds, a mirror image of the sixteen-year-old I'd first dated was standing in front of me. He smiled slyly. After a pause, he spoke. "So? I'm not getting any younger here." he joked.

I sighed and changed myself to being fifteen.

I never remembered much when we got anywhere past making out, and this time was no exception. Even after having the same experience so many times, all I remember are the sensations. I never even remember what I did – responded, probably. This time, the only thing I remembered besides the way I felt was some faint screaming. Was it me? I had no idea. I also remember some whispers, but I don't remember what they were, although what I did remember was that I got really hot when I heard them.

It went on for longer than usual. You would kind of expect a man like Yakko to be one of the types to enjoy teasing, the amount of time he spends on the show making adult jokes or even clean ones. Well, yeah, you'd be right. I do remember flashes of foreplay – if Wakko and Dot weren't living in the same house, we'd break out the whipped cream and the handcuffs – and it was the usual amount of time.

But there was something more than just straight up screwing, even after that, and I was so lost in the feelings washing over me, I don't know how many types. It might have been the regular type, just taking longer, and I wouldn't have known. (Don't judge me! I honestly can't help it!)

Anyway, let's get past my fuzzy description of sex, which was about an hour long. I must've fallen asleep for a few minutes, because the next thing I remember is opening my eyes to see a still-teenage Yakko, now with clothes on, but holding me. He laughed at my look of confusion.

"I guess you had to recover for a few minutes." he teased. "I wasn't aware that it was that strenuous."

I found my voice. "I should never have let that happen. That wasn't exactly what I meant. We've still got another hour until we start filming, and now I can't be bothered to talk seriously to you about the relationship now." I sighed. "Damn you, Yakko Warner. How do you do this to me? I can't get mad at you."

"I call that a good thing." Yakko grinned. "You getting mad can be scary."

I had really wanted to get into a serious talk and get through the relationship problems while we were kids – maybe find a solution where we didn't have to change our age (which neither of us were usually bothered to do). But I couldn't be bothered now. What happened wasn't my idea, but it was unbelievably tricky to protest. I didn't want to think of myself as acting sex-starved, but that seemed to be how I felt when we were doing it.

I knew that Yakko had managed to get out of the serious conversation this time. But next time, I swore that I was NOT going to let him distract me.

But for now, all I did was sigh again and get back into my _Animaniacs _costume and age. I'd have to go down to makeup and get my face done up. My talk with Yakko would have to wait. I just hoped it wouldn't have to wait long enough for us to break up.

**Just to be clear, I'm completely guessing what it's like for Alex. What happened has never happened to me. Well, obviously I'm not dating a toon, but even so. Whatever, just review, please! I'm desperate to know what you thought of this one!**


	8. Chapter 8: HighEnergy

**Right, next chapter up. Thanks for reviewing, Warner Kids Fan, frumouttamimind, KaylaMicael and A Scribbler (By the way, I'm aware that the way I write recordings of episodes is all wrong in reality, but keep in mind that the Warner Bros studio works differently in this universe).**

Over the span of the time including the next few recording sessions, things both inside and out of the tower were crazy. The other Warners were all immersed in the show completely, and when they weren't thinking about the new show, they were thinking about the old episodes. Don't get me wrong, I loved being a member of the cast of the new _Animaniacs _and the show was fun, but it was also endlessly high-energy, and it was hard to keep up, especially when everyone else seemed to have energy to spare every other moment of the day. I could keep a high level of energy on camera, but off it, I was most likely trying to catch my breath.

"How can you run around that fast after today?" I groaned one day after a recording of an episode that was top-heavy in dance and song sequences. I could barely walk after all that, let alone run. All three of the Warners still seemed to be trying to work off excess energy any way they can – mostly racing each other practically everywhere they could while inside the tower (we didn't get locked in in reality like they were for 60 years, but we had a curfew and when we were allowed out, we had to be careful about not crossing a line with the officials).

Dot skidded to a stop for a few seconds. "We're used to it." she said quickly, then joined another race with the boys, adding "Plus we were drawn, not originally normal!"

"So you weren't even having trouble with energy after your first show, which I seem to remember included you in every segment!" (They recorded one segment after another consecutively in the show).

"No." all three of them answered in unison.

But back to the point. All four of us were always together. I had no time to spend alone, or out of the tower. A spare moment was literally a spare moment – barely a second long. This gave me absolutely no time to have the relationship talk with Yakko that I wanted to have. And although we had been able to renew our relationship after that stint as teenagers, the feeling of closeness had passed, and the relationship we had was more ambiguous than ever.

It was torture, dying to explain everything I wanted to say, but not having the time or space. And meanwhile, things were getting worse. Well, maybe not worse, but there was no time for me to be Yakko's girlfriend any more. Not only that, but I was getting more jealous than ever when he flirted with other girls on the show. I hated it, but I felt that I couldn't voice it. Not while things were going so crazy. I didn't even have time, anyway.

After nearly three weeks of this going on, I noticed Dot giving me a strange look during one of the recording sessions. She was pretty perceptive of emotion, and being my younger sister and best friend (even if only by adoption), she could read me perfectly.

We headed back to the tower after recording, as usual, ready to do our newest shot when the Water Tower would open after the credits. Our cameraman gave us the cue.

Each of us said the old "Ciao, America", but in a different language. Then we all looked at each other, shrugged, and said the other most frequent ending "Goodbye, nurse!"

But about five minutes after that, Dot opened the door of the tower a crack, then before I knew it, both of us were out and on the balcony of the tower.

Dot looked me straight on and said "What was that look for at the studio today?"

"Which one?" I asked, confused. "I saw you look at me strangely. Didn't think I did."

"I looked at you because you were looking towards the boys with a look on your face – kind of a mix between wistful and jealous." Dot explained. "You going to tell me what that was about?"

I didn't answer.

"Don't make me use my cuteness!" she said warningly.

"I don't fall for those charms." I said quickly. "Maybe the boys do, but I don't!" I wasn't really sure if I was telling the truth or not. The boys really did fall for Dot every time. Whenever Yakko was actually acting as the parental figure when they were actually kids, he always let Dot have her way. There was also a particular guy on the show who said "man" a lot, and he could never resist giving Dot what she wanted.

"Anyway, it was nothing." I added quickly.

Dot narrowed her eyes. "Don't even try that, Alex. You know how well I can read you. I'm giving you five seconds to start explaining until I use force. I am not above tying you to a chair and giving you the special friend treatment until you tell."

"You couldn't do that. I'm a toon, just like you." I reminded her.

"I did it five years ago." she reminded me back. I was silent. On her thirteenth birthday, I had gotten Dot something that I wanted to give her at a specific time, but she refused to let that happen. She enlisted the boys' help (Maybe if I'd told them about it, they would have had sympathy on me), and they all gave me special friend treatment until I gave up.

"All right! All right!" I said. "I feel like I'm losing Yakko." I just blurted it out. "I've been trying to talk to him about it, but I haven't had time."

Dot seemed to understand. "And every time he flirts with another girl on the show, you feel jealous, right? You need to stop that getting to you – he's never serious with that."  
"I know." I admitted. "But it still does. And even without that, it still feels like we're drifting apart. We're both kids, and maintaining a relationship is near-impossible. For the last three weeks, I've barely even held hands with him! There's no time for us to be in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, and definitely no time for us to be teenagers."

"It hasn't been going on for just the last few weeks, though, has it?" Dot said. "I can tell by what you say. We've been kids for nearly two months."

"Yeah, I did try to talk to him before." I sighed. "He...well, he distracted me. We were alone."

Dot pretended to throw up pointedly, understanding. "TMI, Alex! You know I can read in-between the lines more than the average person."

"Well, can I go inside now?" I asked. "It's not exactly warm right now."

Dot nodded, with a smile. "But don't worry, girl. I am making it my personal mission to make sure that you two aren't torn apart. Even if you can't see it, Yakko still wants and loves you as much as ever, and you still love him, after all!"

**Little sister to the rescue! And speaking of endings, I loved the end of the credits at the end of each show. My favourite was "Set three extra places – we're coming over for dinner!" mainly because I wished the Warners would and could come over. Please, add in to your review what your favourite ending was! Well, just review anyway, and tell me what you think will happen!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dot's Plan

**Right, thanks for reviewing, damonika2009, Warner Kids Fan, frumouttamimind, Emmygirl822 and KaylaMicael. Here's the new chapter!**

I couldn't stop worrying, though. It wasn't that I doubted that Dot would come up with anything. I was worried of what she'd come up with. Whenever I asked her, she'd either tell me that she was still finalizing her plan, or that she was 'working on it'.

Finally, after about a week, she pulled me back on the balcony while the boys were inside, and told me, "Communication is the first thing to fix. Boys can be totally unaware of what message they're conveying, no matter what age they are." She sighed dramatically. "Although, I guess, I get it from some girls too."

"And what you mean by that is..." I said dangerously.

But Dot wasn't fazed. We both knew that she meant something about me, and she knew that I knew that, but she didn't care. "You're giving mixed messages. You know that if things go on as they are now, you're never going to have any time to maintain a romantic relationship – or the maturity, on that point. But you seem to be worried about accepting my help."

Why could she read me like that? We weren't even blood related! I debated on whether to deny it or admit, but I knew that the indecision was flickering across my face, and Dot was watching, her usual smile growing.

"I'm not asking for an explanation to it." she said brightly. "Mostly cause I already know why."

I sighed. "I know you know. So what is this communication thing you're talking about?"

"Well, I'm not seeing either of you getting time to talk alone. Plus I don't trust that you'd be strong enough not to be..._distracted, _as you say."

"And this is the part where Yakko would usually pop up and say 'goodnight everybody'." I muttered.

"So it's up to me to get your thoughts to each other, and what message you both want to send." Dot continued. "We both know that Yakko can pretty much talk his way out of anything, especially with you." I glared at her momentarily, but she pretended not to notice. "But I've known him my whole life. But from when I was little, I was able to get my own way 99 percent of the time with just doing my cute act. That's how good I got. I know how to do it." She grinned and then said as if she was advertising herself "Dot Warner, charming people with cuteness since 1930!"

I giggled a bit, but in all seriousness, she was completely right.

"So I tell him exactly what you told me, then report back to you exactly what the truth was." Dot finished.

"I'm still not convinced that this is going to work." I told her. "But since it's the best I've got, I'll let it go."

"Oh, it'll work." Dot said confidently. "I can always get people to tell me stuff or let me get my way. I'm expertly trained in it."

"If I had already asked, would you have taught me how to do it?" I asked. "Then you wouldn't need to do this."

"I want to do it!" Dot answered. "And..." she studied me. "Yeah, you could do it. But you're really way too soft on this prospect. I'm not risking that."

"I'm soft?" I said, a dangerous tone in my voice. "Do you want to give me an example of that?"

"Oh, I never said that." she replied calmly. "You've got this whole 'I'm in love' thing. By normal standards, you're not soft at all. But it seems like Yakko can basically do anything, because he knows how to get around you." Her smile became mischievous. "But because I'm a younger sister, I had to learn to get around anyone easily, or I'd be relying on my brothers all the time to rescue me."

I didn't doubt that, I had to admit. All four of us, in our own way, were powerful. All four of us could be cute to some extent (One thing we had planned for Dr Paulsen at some point, was to be cute, like he was a parent. Back in the day, the Warners had done that a couple times with their old psychiatrist, and it always worked), but Dot was the best at that. As I'd already explained...did I really need to mention the boys? And of course, I was the best at badgering people and getting them to talk.

I knew that Dot had to wait for the right time, so I was patient for the next three days. I did things just as usual, although my exhaustion from recording waned a little. And just for the sake of talking, I had to note that I was starting to love doing the endings more and more. I'd always loved the endings of the old _Animaniacs _shows, and the new ones were fun. The only ones kept that we still did were the "we're coming over for dinner" one, the "there's a horrible bug on your shoulder! Just kidding" one, and the " I can't think of the ending for this show" one. My favourite new one was an inside joke about me being new on the show. I would ask "Did I do OK this time?"

The boys would just say "Uh-huh...maybe."

But Dot would frown a bit and say "Don't be so cute next time." Then we'd all beam those cheesy smiles at the camera before the water tower door closed.

But back to the story, after those three days, Dot and I talked again. The balcony was practically becoming a Warner Sister Meeting Room.

"So, what did he say?" I asked, desperate to know what it was.

Dot paused, before he answered. "Well, what he said was..."

**I have been getting an idea of what he said, but I'm not revealing that yet, because I want to see your guesses! Please, please, PLEASE review (Speaking of which, I just watched the "Please Please Pleese Get A Life Foundation" cartoon). So? What did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10: Messages and Mail

**OK, I'm back! Thanks for reviewing, damonika2009, KaylaMicael, Emmygirl822, A Scribbler and frumouttamimind (that guess was a lot better than what I was thinking)!**

_Dot paused, before she answered. "Well, what he said was..."_

"...That he already knew that, but there wasn't really a way out." she said, then a smile appeared on her face. "Although, of course, that was simplified a lot."

I didn't know what to say. Finally, I found my voice, and sarcasm bit out. "Well, that's amazingly helpful."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Dot exclaimed. "It wasn't my view, I was just passing it on." I could see that she was a little cross that I'd answered in that way.

I tilted my head, keeping my eyes on her. "Sorry, Dot, but are you sure you didn't edit anything out when simplifying it?"

Dot looked thoughtful. "Well..._maybe _he said something about permanent teenagers, but I wasn't properly listening by that time..."

I hung onto this. "What was that?"

"I don't quite remember..." Dot said slyly, with her sweetest smile and 'innocent cutie' expression.

"Come on, Dot!" I begged. "You must remember something! Please!"

Dot sighed. "I'm not meant to remember." she reiterated.

I groaned. "Not again! I thought I was supposed to be one of you now! How come you still have all these secrets I'm not in on?"

"We don't usually!" Dot objected. "Apart from what I keep to myself only, I pretty much don't mind telling you anything. That goes for all of us! I'm telling you, my cute looks are lethal, otherwise I wouldn't know."

For the seven years I'd been living with the Warners, there were basically no secrets. It was only from when _Animaniacs _had begun again that things got weird. I just wished that things were back to normal. True, the show was fun. But things were OK before that, and now I just wanted my partner back!

"So does that mean Wakko doesn't know either?" I asked.

Dot shrugged. "Probably not. I didn't ask. Like I said, I'm not supposed to remember anything."

I knew from experience that I was not going to get any more out of Dot. But before we could end, she asked "So, do you want to leave a message too?"

I stopped and thought. "Mostly, I could just say things straight out." I pointed out. "But if anything, tell Yakko that if he's keeping anything at all from me, I want to know. I'd say it right out, but if you weren't supposed to tell about whatever it was, I shouldn't suspect it as much as I do."

"Do you want me to repeat that word for word?"

I scowled at Dot. "Don't you dare! You're smart enough to know exactly what to say and what to leave out."

Then we ended our meeting. But by this time, we had to get to the makeup part of the studio to get ready for the next recording. I was especially desperate to do well and get good ratings and multiple viewings, because if we did, we could do a live show, just recorded around the studio, for our next one. It would probably be a full-length episode of just us. We were already doing pretty well (I'm guessing that nostalgia was overwhelming the young adults of America), so basically, we just had to make sure we didn't screw up this time,

When we got back to the tower afterwards, we found a lot of mail. We'd been getting some ever since the show started off – well, the others had. "We always got fan mail before." the Warners had explained to me. "Now the show's back up, it's coming in again."

But for the first time, I had some letters too – three of the twenty were addressed to Alex Warner.

"Some of them might be hate mail." I was warned. "We get those a lot, too."

I was wary of opening them after that. The first one seemed fine, though:

_Dear Alex,_

_Where did you come from? Are you really a Warner Sister? Like, a long-lost one? I never really thought any of the Warners would work with another sibling, but it seems like you've fit in with them for years! Oh yeah, and my brother thinks you're hot for a toon._

_Love from,_

_Paige_

The second was OK, too.

_Dear Alex,_

_I thought you were just annoying at first, but I decided that you're basically at the same level as the other Warners. Certainly you're not as tedious as some of the other characters they added in. Just DO a bit more in the show._

_Yours,_

_Georgia_

But the third letter was the best.

_Hey Lexi,_

_I was hoping I'd see you on TV! In fact, I was part of the "Animaniacs" Revival Project! When I found out you'd be there too, I've been watching it when I have the time. Look, Lexi, I miss seeing you from back when we were in high school. Now I'm back in California, I want to see you, and the Warners, too. Can I come over to the movie lot some time?_

_Love,_

_Kaylee._

It was true I hadn't seen Kaylee since we graduated from high school. We were from two different worlds, and although we'd talked on the phone a bit, she'd taken a few years out in a European college.

I immediately wrote back to Kaylee, seeing her return address on the letter, saying I'd love to see her, and to call me at some point, because I was really busy and had to arrange a specific time.

Dot gave me the message back from my last second-hand communication with Yakko the next day. "He said you'd find out in – well, from now...about two hours."

It was 4pm at the moment. "Any more I can know?" I asked.

Dot nodded. "You two get to talk alone, outside of the movie lot."

I smiled, albeit a bit nervously. I was worried this might mean a break-up, but it could mean a lot more, too.

**It'll be revealed in the next chapter. Please review, it's the only thing keeping me from depression at this very moment. PS: Do you want to send any fanmail to the Warners or Alex that will appear in this fanfiction? If you're interested in talking to the characters or asking them questions, you can do that with your review. **


	11. Chapter 11: Plans A and B

**OK, right. Next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael, frumouttamimind, Emmygirl822, Warner Kids Fan and damonika2009.**

The setting was basically just like our first date, at the Italian restaurant in Oklahoma City. "I think we should go in human form." I'd said. "Getting fan mail is one thing, but things'll get really weird if they see us as we are on the show."

That usual smile appeared on Yakko's face. "Though I'd like to see what their reactions would be like..."

"I thought this was supposed to be serious!" I exclaimed. "Don't tell me your ability to be occasionally serious has gone with your age!"

"Alex, loosen up! Anyway-" The minute I blinked, the teenage Yakko was standing there. I quickly adjusted my age too, except this time, I decided to make myself the same age, instead of a year younger, like I'd always been. We both made ourselves look like normal people, and went to the restaurant, which was in the heart of Los Angeles – OK, that sounds corny, but it was really right in the middle, the place that was so full of excitement and joy, that I knew why it was called the City of The Angels.

But I didn't relax straight off. Yakko and I were not in a restaurant for one of our usual fun dates. This was important, plus I was freaking over what he could want to say.

I ended up blurting out my fears straight off. "OK, before we get through all of this, I just have to know this. Yakko, are you going to say we should break up?"

I'd caught Yakko by surprise, I could tell. "Wha – tell me you didn't actually say that!" He even started laughing. "Sorry, Alex, but I can't even imagine that you'd think that. I mean, did you seriously think I arranged a spur-of-the-moment date here to break up with you?"

It was my turn to look surprised. "I thought this was going to be a serious talk about our future as a couple, because frankly, being kids isn't working."

"It is going to be serious. Because you're right. Plus, we pretty much have no time to ourselves, as just us."

"So, did you have a solution?"

"Uhhhh...not yet. Did you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one of the group?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the rational one?"

"Are we supposed to be talking like this?"

"What's wrong with this?"

"Why are we asking questions?"

"Why shouldn't we be?"

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"No."

That last "no" set me off. I burst out laughing. Yakko joined in, both of us suddenly realizing that we'd broken the tension that had been between us for the last few weeks.

"No, but in all seriousness, you seem to enjoy distracting me whenever I want to be serious." I pointed out.

"True." Yakko admitted. "But I really wasn't this time. What Dot actually said was that if I wanted this to work out, I had to keep on-topic. So first, there's Plan Always Works: We schedule a time for each of us to hang be teenagers or adults and keep our actual relationship to those times, or Plan Better But Probably Won't Work: I convince Warner Bros to keep showing Animaniacs, but with us as teenagers instead of kids."

"Isn't Plan A usually the better plan we try first?" I pointed out. "The initial doesn't really mean anything that makes much sense."

"It does now."

"Start with Plan B, then," I sighed. "If you insist on calling it that. Plan A is the fallback plan if it doesn't work."

We at last paid and left the diner. "So are we going back straight away?" I asked.

"Your call." Yakko shrugged with a smile.

I smiled. "OK, then, let's do something else, then. I haven't seen the city lights in forever. It would be just enough to go around the streets and look at everything."

"And observing the action only?" he said skeptically. "Not that I mind, but there's gotta be somewhere in LA that's fun."

I smiled secretly, then looked around to find a side street. "I've got a better idea." I said, then I pulled Yakko down one of the lonely dark streets. Before he could say anything, I added "And no, it is not anything that your adult-joke-infested mind is coming up with." I reached to change the backdrop quickly, just letting my subconsious choose it. Then I grinned. "How about this? Fun enough for you?"

We were standing in a theme park which I'd never seen before, but it looked fun. According to the signs, it was called Rainbow's End and it was in Auckland, New Zealand. Today was a moonlight opening, where it closed around 10:30. In spite of the time difference, I'd been able to catch it at 7:30, the exact time it was in California.

Yakko's smile grew. "Wow! Neato!"

We went on a lot of rides that evening, including the tame ones like the Gold Rush, Pirate Ship and Log Flume, and the crazy ones like the Corkscrew Coaster and the Fear Fall. Then there were the arcade games, the dodgems, the bumper boats...we both loved theme parks. It was a bit like my closeted love of funfairs back when I really was a teenager.

At the end of the evening, we teleported back to Burbank, and then went straight to the water tower, where we once again became toon kids. But now that we had plans worked out, and had a fun night, it was time to get some actually peaceful shuteye. All I hoped was that whatever difficulties Yakko and I would face in our relationship, we'd be able to overcome them and stay together. After all, from what we'd done to be together (I gave up my whole life!), I think we should have had less trials than we already had.

**There! A bit of fluff! By the way, Rainbow's End is a real place. My school collected money for some charity by holding two "Rainbow's End By Night" events, one of which I went to, and it was awesome, especially as they had fireworks at the end, and afterwards, I stayed over at a friend's house and we played a trivia game until midnight. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Oh, and I will be using all letters in fanmail sent, just not necessarily in the next chapter. But to those of you who have sent in letters for the Warners, you will be answered! Now...please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Visit

**Thanks for reviewing, frumouttamimind and damonika2009. Now on with the chapter!**

The next day, the mailbox was full of letters. Most of them were for the others, but as usual, I had a few. One was addressed to "The Warners", and it concerned the early episodes. "_I love reading about you and I loved watching your show when I was a kid. I grew up in the 90s and we need more shows like yours around. That show was for all ages and still remains hilarious to this day. I like to watch some of your cartoons in the morning they're like my cup of coffee to start the day with. Stay zany. -Warner Kids Fan." _the letter read.

I knew this kind of left me out, since it concerned the original series, without me, but considering some of the kids' cartoon shows that were on TV now...I mean, I even watched "The Simpsons" as a teenager, and now that had become disjointed and really uninteresting.

As I was flicking through my few letters, I heard Yakko laughing. "What?" I asked, looking up.

"This letter..." he said. "Just read it."

I took it, and read out loud: "_ Dear Yakko. Please ask the animation artists (or go to a dentist) and get your..." _I couldn't continue, laughing too.

The continuation was: "..._teeth done smaller. I think you're really cute and adorable when you give a quiet toothless grin or just a small smile-but when you really let go with a huge smile you scare me to death! Your teeth look like a shark's that's been filed down but are still dangerous and one bite..."_

When I looked up, Yakko immediately gave the hugest grin he could. I giggled at him. "OK, maybe the letter has a point." I admitted. "It's like that caricature my friend – remember Heather – got from this pier. The cartoon of her smile made her look like she was about to swallow someone! Not that you look like that – OK, maybe sometimes – but I don't care, I love you anyway."

When Wakko and Dot saw the letter, they took the same views on the letter – that it was really funny, but could have a point. But we had one letter that was more important than all the other letters – the one that gave us permission for our next show (to be recorded tomorrow) to be aired live! We were all super excited.

Kaylee did phone. Since it was our day off, I said "Come over now if you want. I'll make sure the guard watching the traffic knows that you're coming. You remember how to get there, right?"

"Uh-huh." Kaylee answered over the phone. "See you in twenty minutes."

And just as she said, in five minutes, a few knocks on the door resounded and bounced off the metallic walls of the tower, making them sound much louder than it really was.

I opened the door, and there stood Kaylee, an adult now and looking much more mature than I remembered, but still looking like herself – I mean, I could still recognize her.

We immediately hugged. After not seeing each other for years, it was great to see her again, and she said the same.

"So when did you switch on the TV and find out I was on there?" I asked her.

"Well, I saw that 'Animaniacs' was in the TV Guide, and I assumed it was one of the old reruns," Kaylee began. "So I switched the TV on, and like, the first thing I saw was you and Dot flirting with the _Twilight _vampires."

I grinned. "Yeah, that episode was fun."

"Anyway, I tried the number that I used to call for the tower, but it didn't work. I wasn't sure of the computer situation, so that's why I ended up contacting you via snail mail."

"Well, at least it makes you a true 'Animaniacs' fangirl!" I teased. "So come on in. I've told the others that you were coming."

The others were all friendly to Kaylee. Whenever any of them did anything the show's antagonists would get annoyed by, she usually laughed.

We caught up on each other's news. So I told Kaylee all about what it had been like, starting up 'Animaniacs' again and adding me. As for Kaylee, she told me about the degrees she'd earned and the job she was currently in – at a dating agency, which kind of surprised me.

"Well, it helped me find a steady boyfriend and I needed a job while I was looking for something I could actually use my college skills for, so it seemed the obvious choice." Kaylee explained.

When she said goodbye, she added to the Warners "I've still got your autographs from seven years ago!"

"Would you like another?" Dot asked.

Kaylee grinned, but said "I'll wait until my other one disappears until I ask for another."

"Don't be a stranger." I said.

"Don't be a stranger, or stranger." Kaylee teased.

"I'm too strange already." I laughed.

In the afternoon, Yakko actually did ask the officials if 'Animaniacs' could be altered to have us as teenagers instead. He later repeated their words to me: "'No, the show is central to the idea of a group of KIDS, not teenagers. It's designed for school-age kids, so the main characters need to be school-age kids. It makes sense.'"

I sighed. "Plan A, I guess. So how frequent should it be?"

"Twice a week?" suggested Yakko. "I'd make it more frequent, but I'm going to be seeing you most of the time anyway."

I laughed. "Whatever. OK, twice a week is cool."

I spent the rest of the day trying to work out another way for us to stop drifting apart that was more solid.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Please, give me some more ideas, and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Meaningful

**OK. Just a message to all who are skeptical about the show coming back. In my universe, even though it is centred on kids, it still does try to do everything it can to be aimed at an older audience, like the original shows. That's the reason I wish there were more episodes – because I want more.**

**OK, on to thanking the reviewers: Emmygirl822, damonika2009, frumouttamimind, and A Scribbler. Oh, and for this chapter, all rights for the song "Price Tag" go to Jessie J. Also, this might seem a little random, but bear with me.**

_Five months later..._

It was the middle of April, and my twenty-third birthday was drawing near, even though I was nine years old most of the time, and every couple of weeks, I was fifteen again. The routine, though loose, seemed more and more mundane with every passing day. "Animaniacs" was still on, and we were all still getting fan mail, but I'd had my first few hate mails, calling me 'obsessed with looks" (because they had counted exactly how many times I'd been putting make up on or doing my hair – it was just my quirk, I played around like the others too) and "a useless extra sibling – why did you have to come ruin the show?" from people who obviously were old show purists. It wasn't fair – besides, I couldn't quit the show. The others wouldn't let me, and I wasn't going to go against three experienced toons, even if they appeared to be a bunch of kids.

Things were really getting stale, though. The shows we filmed were all blurring into one, and I couldn't even enjoy them. My heart just wasn't in it any more. I'd loved the old shows, but now I had to keep comparing the quality. The new ones made me feel self-conscious.

Anyway, about five days before my birthday, the 28th of April (So it was the 23rd), I was alone in the tower, having nothing to do but mull over my situation. I switched on my iPod, and lay on my bed, singing along, just trying to take my mind off it. It didn't help that the song was "Price Tag", which was about the temptation of money and how it's getting out of hand. The show got me money, but what I did to get it was getting so tiring and I just wanted to have more of a reason to smile other than because I have to. I did still smile in happiness, but it was much less frequent than it used to be. So "Price Tag" wasn't exactly the best song to distract me from the weird yet boring thing that was, right now, my life.

"_Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night," _I sang softly.

"_When the sale comes first, and the truth comes second,_

_Just stop for a minute and smile,_

_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious,_

_You got shades on your eyes, and your heels so high_

_That you can't even have a good time."_

I closed my eyes, continuing "_Everybody look to their left, everybody look to their right_

_Can you feel that, we're paying with love tonight?"_

I began to raise my voice as the chorus began. "_It's not about the money, money, money,_

_We don't need your money, money, money,_

_We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag._

_Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching_

_Ain't about the ba-bling, bla-bling_

_Wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag."_

"_We need to take it back in time, when music made us all unite," _My eyes snapped open. I hadn't heard the door to the tower open, or anyone's footsteps, but Yakko was standing right there. My earbuds were out of my ears, my iPod was switched off, and the music filled the tower.

"_And it wasn't low blows and video hoes," _my partner continued.

"_Am I the only one getting tired?_

_Why is everybody so obsessed?_

_Money can't buy us happiness,_

_Can we all slow down and enjoy right now,_

_Guarantee we'll be feeling all right."_

"_Everybody look to their left," _I joined in, harmonizing with him.

"_Everybody look to their right,_

_Can you feel that, we're paying with love tonight?"_

The song continued like that, with Yakko singing the melody of the song, and me taking on the harmony. I usually preferred the melody, but in the singing lessons I'd begged off all three of them, I'd learnt both.

At the end of the song, I couldn't help smiling, because it really had been able to take my mind off the situation. It was one of my real smiles, much prettier than the one I pasted on my face when I was on camera.

"I was wondering where that had gone to."

I looked at Yakko when he said that. I didn't get it. "Say what?"

"I meant that look on your face. I haven't seen that for a while."

I scowled a bit at that. "I smile all the time."

"Your eyes don't always light up like that. I've missed seeing you with bright eyes to match the smile."

"Again with the eyes." I grinned again. "That's something I missed."

"So, now that I know that you can be happy, you didn't lose the ability, it's time we talked."

That took the smile off my face. "What about?"

"About the reason why you're not."

"I'm perfectly happy!" I argued. Even though I loved Yakko, I didn't really want to get into why I was feeling so empty.

"Alex, you're not that good at lying." Yakko pointed out. "Come on, what's the point of us if you don't talk to me?"

"I do talk to you!"  
"Not always. I can tell when you're keeping something back. Give it up, Alex."

I folded my arms. "Yakko, I will admit that I love you and all that jazz, and I kind of wish we were still teenagers. But just because I get bored and sometimes feel empty does not mean I will talk to you or anyone else about why!"

But this is where I forgot Lesson Number One: Never underestimate Yakko Warner – he will always win a verbal battle.

Finally, after about ten minutes of going back and forth, I admitted "It's been months since we started 'Animaniacs'. Everything feels totally meaningless. I mean, are things going to go on like this for ever? I liked it when we all had our own jobs and when we had time to hang out. And I liked it even more when we were teenagers, because we simply were closer." I didn't cry, but I think Yakko could tell I wasn't far from it, because he reached out and held me close.

"Alex, I miss some of those things too," he said softly, serious for once. "You're not the only one. It's just that we can't just give up on the show now."

"I know, we're under contract until June." I said miserably. "But I still miss it."

"Just a couple more months, and you can quit." Yakko reminded me. "Don't worry so much."

**Just a bit of fluffy stuff! But Alex is feeling pressured...please review!**

**Also, what do you think of the title page?**


	14. Chapter 14: Birthday

**OK, next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, Warner Kids Fan, frumouttamimind, damonika2009, and KaylaMicael!**

Even though I was only a kid on my 23rd birthday, we still celebrated it. I didn't really expect it. I mean, there was that clown episode where it was Wakko's birthday, but that was "Animaniacs". But the 28th of April came, and from the moment I woke up, it seemed natural that it wouldn't be an ordinary day.

I was woken up by whispers, which, for a start, should have hinted that something out of the ordinary was going to happen today. I didn't even register that it was my birthday, only registering the hushed voices around the tower.

"OK, where should I put these?"

"Shh! She's a much lighter sleeper than any of us. You'll wake her up if you're not careful."

"You would know. Now be quiet. We decided on seven thirty."

I cautiously opened one eye to look at the clock. It was five minutes before seven thirty, so I decided to wait and see what was happening. In fact, I went straight back to sleep, without wondering much about what was going on.

And precisely five minutes later, I was shocked awake by three voices yelling "Happy birthday!"

My eyes popped open, and three familiar faces grinned back at me. I still wasn't properly awake, and was a little bit disorientated. "What?" I mumbled.

"How could you forget something like that?" Dot exclaimed. "It's your birthday? Your twenty-third!"

That woke me up a bit more. "Even though I'm not even the right age?"

"Who cares?" Wakko said. "We're still celebrating!"

"OK, OK!" I protested. "Give me some time to get dressed and ready for this celebration."

All three of them backed out of my "room" (since the tower was one huge space, we hung curtains over sections to substitute for doors and create rooms), with one last warning of "Thirty minutes, and that's it."

I got dressed and showered within ten minutes, then I ate two pieces of toast (with Vegemite instead of my teenage favoured Nutella). Since we were all kids, I never really bothered to wear makeup (how many under-twelves wear that, plus I have fur), so once I'd done everything essential, I was pretty much ready.

I peeked out from behind my curtain, but without even looking up, all three of them yelled "Not ready!"

"OK, OK," I said. "I won't come out until you say, if that's what you want. But more than five minutes after eight and my statement is null and void."

But by eight o'clock, I was out, and they were ready. I looked around the main part of the tower. All of it was decorated in sunny yellow, my favourite colour, and three presents, wrapped in pink paper (my second favourite colour) were on the sofa. I could continue to describe it, but then this would get totally boring.

I loved it. But then I blurted out the first thought that came to my mind. "Why did you do all this? Not that I don't love it – you three are amazing – but you've never taken this much trouble for any previous birthdays! There wasn't any need to do it now, really." Not mine, ever. I'd never witnessed a birthday when any of the others had this much trouble taken for their birthdays. Well, the twenty-firsts of mine and the boys' were more elaborate than usual, and Dot's thirteenth was pretty big, since she was the youngest and the last one to become a teenager, but this wasn't a really important birthday.

"We've noticed you've been down recently." Dot said simply.

"So we wanted to cheer you up." Wakko continued.

Yakko slung an arm around my shoulders. "You said last week that things were getting meaningless. This should provide a much-needed trip to Planet It Matters."

I laughed. "So then, what are we waiting for?"

"For you to ask for the cards."

I usually wanted to read the cards before opening presents, mostly cause it was interesting to see what cards people had chosen. I usually got cards from people around the studio, but no prizes for guessing which ones were the most quirky and crazy and fun – that was except for the time Dot put a miniature version of her pet in the card. But for some reason, I hadn't thought about it this time.

As birthdays usually were, the day was fun, but somehow, things weren't as fun as usual for me. I didn't feel much happiness. I guessed that it was because of the stressful time I'd been having recently. Also, the day seemed a lot longer than usual.

In the evening, I suggested playing karaoke on the karaoke machine that we'd bought ages ago, back when we were much younger (well, not younger, but you know what I mean), since we didn't have to sing anything until next week, when we recorded our next show. So all four of us picked out a bunch of songs. I was trying to work out a way to bring back my energy and zest for life.

"Hey, Alex, remember that time on holiday that we all sang songs from musicals?" Yakko remembered.

I dredged up a smile, and said, "Yeah, I remember. I got so mad at you that one time. Speaking of which -" I turned towards Dot. "Do we have 'Omigod You Guys' on this? I miss that song."

So that was one of the songs we had on it. Soon enough, I was trying to have fun, singing "_Omigod, omigod you guys,_

_All this week I've had butterflies_

_Every time he looks at me it's totally proposal eyes, omigod you guys!"_

I didn't think about the implications of this song until much later. The problem I was occupied with was that nothing seemed to be bringing back my sense of fun. I usually loved singing, but this time, it really wasn't working.

When I went to sleep that night, I wondered what was wrong with me. But soon enough, I fell asleep, and this time, I slept like the dead.

**Does anyone have an idea why Alex isn't having fun and is feeling so lifeless? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Illness

**OK, here's my next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael, A Scribbler, frumouttamimind and damonika2009!**

I hoped my detached feeling and lack of a sense of fun would just go away, but it didn't. I began feeling less hungry, more tired, and never really involved in anything properly. "Animaniacs" became an effort. It wasn't enough to paste on a smile. The energy I needed to be 'Alex Warner' the character, rather than Alex Warner – me – just wasn't there.

I didn't even enjoy reading fan mail any more. It was getting depressing to read things like "_Dear Alex Warner, I glad they included you on the show and that it's back on the program. With you there maybe Dot can get a little help restraining those silly brothers of hers. But keep up the good work and you really are a cool and sweet girl. Signed Warner Kids Fan_" when I was feeling so fatigued when I was sleeping more heavily than usual, and not enjoying anything I usually enjoyed. I liked the praise, but it made me feel even more like a failure. It didn't help when I got messages that was for all of us, like "_I'll start out by thanking Wakko for helping me pass all my tests with that capitals song. And he's British right? How come he doesn't have thick eyebrows? And Alex...I see how close of a sibling relationship you have with Yakko. Anyway, you all amuse me the way Hetalia does! Stay awesome ;) From, Emmy-chan". _At least people didn't seem like they'd caught on to the fact that we didn't see each other as siblings in reality, but still. And contrary to popular belief, Wakko wasn't actually British. I'd asked him about his accent, and the explanation was "my voice actor gave me this accent when I was still a drawing". But back to my mood.

Even my fortnightly dates with Yakko were becoming efforts, when they were usually highlights. The weather was improving, since it was May, and dates that weren't stuck to indoor places were usually the more fun ones. But wherever we went, it was the same. It wasn't fun any more. It was an obligation.

I'm not sure if anyone noticed, although I'm not sure why. Well, I didn't get any less fan mail, and no one said anything to me about it. Occasionally, someone in the tower would make some remark that sounded like a hint, but I didn't really notice. I didn't notice much by this time.

Finally, on a rainy spring morning, I felt like I just couldn't leave the tower. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Years ago, I remembered asking the Warners if toons got sick (back when I wasn't a Warner), and they said it was very rare. So was I one of those rare cases?

I definitely looked ill when I saw myself in the mirror. Even under the white fur, my skin was pale. My nose was pale rose, not bright scarlet like it should have been. To top it off, I was thinner than usual, because I hadn't bothered to eat much. It wasn't anorexia as such, I wasn't obsessed with food – I just never thought about it.

By the time I'd emerged from the bathroom that morning – that's when I realized I couldn't walk out of the tower as I always did, even though the boys were already out themselves. But even if I'd wanted to leave, I realized I couldn't. Dot was standing in the path of the door, arms crossed. Her small form suddenly looked a lot bigger than usual, and I knew that my lackluster energy wasn't going to budge her an inch. I didn't want to leave, and my sense that told me I had to leave wasn't that strong.

I made a half-hearted attempt, though, which was easily blocked. The minute I reached for the door handle, Dot blocked it. "In case the message wasn't clear enough before: You're not leaving the tower like that."

"Like what?" I asked. Dot sighed in exasperation.

"Did you really think we hadn't noticed anything? We've noticed it for weeks. You don't have any fun. You're never smiling. At night, you're out like a light more than any of us, and only a blind person wouldn't notice that you'd lost weight. We kept hinting at it, but you wouldn't tell us."

I didn't have the energy to fight her on this. "Get to the point." I said.

"The first place you should go is to the internet, to research whatever it is." Dot said. "Luckily, I did it already!" She handed me a bunch of papers.

The diagnosis stared me in the face. _MAJOR DEPRESSION. _According to the papers, feeling overly fatigued, losing interest in activities usually enjoyed, and lessened interest in relationships were all symptoms. I looked up at Dot, asking a question silently.

She nodded. "At first, we thought it was some kind of illness we'd never come across. Then we told Dr Paulsen, and he said, and I quote: 'Before anything else, do an internet diagnosis. Don't forget, I'm an actor playing a psychiatrist, and I don't have all of the real skills.' So we typed in everything we knew about you, and this is the illness it came up with."

Suddenly, the boys burst back into the tower. Dot turned to them. "So? What's the update?"

"Either, we follow the contract, or pay compensation." Yakko answered.

"What kind of compensation?" Dot asked.

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko blew the invisible audience a kiss, yet again, but a familiar joke gave me a tiny bit of happiness. I laughed weakly, getting the attention of the boys. All three of them gently pulled me over to the couch and talked.

"We also checked out how to help you get over it." Dot said. "There's a regular way, and a toon way. Luckily for you, the toon way is more simple."

I wasn't distracted enough to forget to ask "Does any of this include an anvil or a mallet?"

"Actually, it mostly involves attention." Yakko said. "Although if you want, we could use the mallet to create amnesia about the whole 'major depression' thing..."

"No!" I exclaimed. "OK, OK, attention. Whatever."

"Right. I'm the expert on this, so I give the orders." Dot addressed the boys. She whispered orders that I couldn't hear, and then, the most confusing treatment in my life happened.

**That's what was up with Alex! She had major depression. Luckily, while it manifests the same way in all living people, a toon cure is a lot less painful, and a lot more emotionally strange. Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Treatment

**Right, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael, Emmygirl822, damonika2009, frumouttamimind, A Scribbler, and Warner Kids Fan.**

Once I looked up the symptoms of major depression myself, I had to admit, they were pretty accurate to the way I was feeling. I had lost interest in things I had liked doing before. I'd lost so much interest in any physical part of a relationship that I was temporarily asexual (Asexuals have no sexual desires, although they may still want romantic relationships). I'd even felt a little better when I accidentally got hurt, although I resisted the temptation to self-harm.

The treatment seemed to consist of doing everything possible to make me smile and have fun again. For a while, it didn't work, but combined with everything that would bring up my physical health, I started enjoying doing the things I loved again. Two weeks after it began, I tried the karaoke again, and threw myself into the same song I'd done on my birthday, singing loudly "_Elle and Warner were meant to be, not once has he ever hit on me,_

_They're just like that couple from Titanic, only no one dies, omigod you guys..." _It was a clear message that my major depression was fading in that respect.

For the first few weeks of the "treatment", the others wouldn't let me out of the tower for a long period of time. I could understand why, and I didn't argue, even after three weeks in which my fatigue began to pass, and my sleeping patterns returned to normal. My tiredness faded. After a month, they started letting me go more.

I still didn't have much time to think about meals, but the others took it very seriously. I still found it hard to stick to eating my usual amount of food, because of my diminished appetite, but having three pairs of eyes watching me until I'd consumed a certain amount of calories seemed to work. After a month, I was halfway back, and I noticed that my fur was more lustrous, my skin was still fair, but not too pale, and my nose was bright again.

By the time I was halfway back to normal, June was here, and 'Animaniacs' would end unless we signed another contract. "You can go on if you want." I told the others. "But I think this proves that it's not for me. I wasn't born a toon, and honestly, it's just not doing it. I'll go back to acting, just not on this show."

Most of all, all three of them talked to me. Sometimes it was about my feelings, sometimes it was just to get me to be back to normal – well, not normal – back to the Warner version of normal.

The one day I'll never forget was about a week after I was diagnosed, at a time I was still in the depths of depression, although pain was slowly becoming less and less satisfactory. Wakko had been flicking through a script for the upcoming show, and had announced "We only have one segment, and they only want me and Dot for this whole show."

I hadn't bothered to comment, but I had thought at the time that it sounded like a very anti-Warner segment. There were a few segments I remembered from before my time when Wakko was the only Warner included in the episode (like the elevator episode, which made me crease up laughing by the end), but every time that had happened during my time, we'd done another segment in that episode, or at least there would have been a "Wheel of Morality" scene (In which I had a list of what I thought 'that time again' meant, like "To do a feature film?", and my comments after the moral like "Can I spin it next time?").

When Dot heard what Wakko said, she'd grinned, and then winked at me. I knew what she was drawing attention to; the fact that Yakko and I would be alone together.

Things were extremely awkward for me, at least, after the two younger Warners had left the tower. "Soooo," I said, "Are you going to ask me anything?"

Yakko hadn't looked directly at me, but he said "Usually, I would. But I can tell you'd get bored of it." Then he'd looked at me, and had given a little smile.

I'd felt a tiny smile appear on my face, too. "That's true." I'd admitted. "I'm sorry, by the way. I didn't want this to happen to me."

"I know."

"You know everything." I'd started verbally sparring without even thinking about it.

"Aren't I supposed to?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Someone has to."

"Someone does not mean a toon, even if they have been around since 1930."

Yakko's smile was wide now. "It might."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, even though it took a long time to get it there. "I knew it!" Yakko exclaimed dramatically. "You do still have the ability to smile! You haven't lost it!"

"I'm still not really cured, though." I sighed. "It's harder than you imagine. It feels like there's something hanging over me all the time, just waiting to go wrong."

"Hey," Yakko's voice was unusually soft, not as bright and bouncy as usual. "You'll be OK. Now that you know what's wrong, it's simply an easy matter of fixing it."

I didn't smile this time, but I hugged my boyfriend close, whispering a thank you.

Now, it was the 21st of June, and the show would either have a closing episode on the 30th, or it would continue. The only hint that showed I ever had major depression was my still-small appetite. The choice had to be made that day. Of course, I had told the others that they could continue without me, but, being the Warners, they came back and said that they'd quit too.

"I'm bored of being a little kid anyway." Dot said. She gave a cute pout. "Sometimes I hate being just the little sister, and nothing else."

"I want to get back to music." Wakko admitted. "I lost that record deal. I need to have my base voice back, instead of still having a kid's voice."

"I kind of want to get back to acting." I said. "But not with Warner Bros shows. They're just so mega energy driven."

"Well, one more show," Yakko grinned his usual grin, "And then we can go back to being whatever age we want to be."

This gave me a thought. Did I want to go back to being an adult? I certainly didn't want to stay a kid. But what if I became a teenager again?

**This story is going to be shorter than the last. Once I've finished this, there will not be another sequel, but I probably will do some Yakko/Alex oneshots. I'm not sure whether Alex and Yakko will become teens again, or become adults. But I do have ideas...write and tell me what you think they should do!**

**Also, could you PLEASE check out and review my songfics "Hey Alexandra" and "Hey Yakko Warner"? They're two of my better ones, and "Hey Alexandra" is linked to "Princess Alexandra" especially. They only have one review each so far.**


	17. Chapter 17: Last Day

**OK, let's continue. Thank you for your review, KaylaMicael, Warner Kids Fan, frumouttamimind, A Scribbler (I got around to making fun of your choice – see below) and damonika2009. Also, I have absolutely nothing against Justin Bieber, nor do I like him. If you do, whatever. Just don't hate on me for what Alex said about him.**

The last show was going to be big, with all the characters and it would also answer why I hadn't been on the show for the last month. I had recieved fan mail asking what had happened to me. I couldn't answer and explain that I'd been out of the show for the last month because I'd been in the tower, trying to overcome major depression.

So we had a short scene when Dot said to me "So you finally decided to come back!"

"I'm sorry, Dot," I apologized. "I had a guy that was just begging to get a bit of the Warner charm! Somehow things went longer than I planned..."

"And who was that?" the boys questioned.

"Justin Bieber." I explained. "You know, that teen singer that made a hit with 'Baby'? I had to remind him that a girl prefers her name."

"Wait, I thought that was Justine Bieber!" Yakko said. "That was a boy all along?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Trust me, I was surprised, too. That's why I was away for so long – it took me that much time to get over that fact."

The rest of the show was standard, and I kind of enjoyed it in a bittersweet way. It still took a lot out of me, but I really enjoyed it anyway. So I was still happy to end it, but in a way, I wished the ending went on.

It was the four of us left on camera, running towards the tower. This time, we were ahead of time, not yet being chased, so we turned towards the camera on the balcony.

We all said a bit about how we were leaving because "we can't help everyone else get their own life forever. The celebs need to do something for themselves once in a while."

"Also," I added to that, "We need our own lives."

Finally, we all dropped our last anvil, and jumped into the tower, waving, blowing kisses, and wiping imaginary tears from our eyes.

Our ending was opening the tower, all chorusing "Goodbyeeeeeee, nurse!"

Then I added "Watch out for us on the streets, cause we're hitting the Golden State!" Then the door closed, and that was it. "Animaniacs" was over. I never had to do that again.

I flopped on the couch with a sigh of relief. "That was fun," I admitted, "But I know that I couldn't do that week in, week out, ever again. Seriously, I don't know how you three managed it before."

There was a pause, which lasted for a few seconds. Finally, Wakko said something about getting inspiration for music again, and Dot claimed to be going to get a beauty salon job again, since she was still good at that. It was late, really, late for that kind of thing, anyway. That made me suspicious of their real intentions.

Yakko and I were alone. I grinned at him. "It seems strangely convenient that it's just us again, isn't it?" I said slyly. That summer we first fell in love, Wakko and Dot would make up multiple excuses to leave us alone (and after that, Dot would grill me for info).

"Well, it was kind of the end of the show, and that WAS kind of special." Yakko said, with the smile – you know the type. That look was a sign that 'this is going to be fun'.

"First, I was going to ask you a question." he continued. "Were you planning to go back to being twenty-three...or not?"

I looked back at him. "I was planning to stay a year younger than you." I replied.

"And if I said I was going to become one year old?"

"You aren't!"  
"Yeah, I know. No, I was planning to be twenty. Not exactly the age I should be, but not too young. I want to get my critic job back, but still."

"Yeah, I'm still going to be an actor." I said. "But I can be nineteen, can't I?"

"It's your choice, right? It's not going to change our relationship."

I smiled. "Didn't think it would." Ten seconds later, a twenty-year-old man and a nineteen-year-old woman stood in the places of the kids that were a full decade younger.

"So why did you want to be a few years younger?" I asked.

"Well..." Yakko said, with a mischievous grin, "Our relationship was lacking the passion before. It was either that we were too old, or too young. Now we're inbetween."

I raised an eyebrow, smiling. "So – is this like Chapter 7?" I asked, as the fourth wall got blown up with cartoon dynamite.

"Were you hoping for it?" my partner simply asked.

"Maybe. Were you?"

"Maybe."

We both smirked at each other, holding back, waiting to see which of us would give in first. We both knew that it would be me. And it was – I ran forward.

We slowly moved further and further to my bed, and slowly came to a lying position on it. I didn't try to resist in anything, letting myself go, just like I had earlier in the story (hey, I said the fourth wall was gone!). It was nearly exactly like the other time, but both of us were older, and more excited, happier. If I still had lessened interest in the sexual part of our relationship from the major depression, this would have brought it back with a vengeance.

Again, the pleasure I felt blinded me to what was happening. I didn't know what I was doing. All I was sure of was the way I felt.

I never became aware of a thing that happened during that time. I couldn't even think coherently. My eyes began to close, loving the sensations.

Finally, it ended, but we didn't let go of each other. It was getting later, although it wasn't really, really late. But I felt tired anyway. I opened my eyes. Yakko laughed at my tired look. "Alex, you look like you could hold a bunch of suitcases under your eyes. Is that how much this takes out of you?"

"I don't mind!" I protested.  
"I figured." he teased.

"OK, OK, cut the jokes."

"So are you tired?"  
I sighed and admitted "Yes. Yes, I am. I feel like I could sleep for the next twenty-four hours straight."

"So why don't you start on them?"

I smiled at him for a moment, an idea entering my head. "I could. Just, I think I couldn't get used to sleeping at this moment unless you're still holding me."

"No problem. I'm tired too."

That night, we drifted off together, still clinging to each other.

**It's not over yet, but I wanted to re-establish their relationship. BTW, is anyone interested in writing maybe a lemon or something for this story? The only reason I'm not is because I'm not confident? But of course, reviews before lemons, so even if you're not offering to write one, REVIEW! If you would like to try writing one, I will be in debt to you forever!**


	18. Epilogue: MrsMs Warner

**OK, here's the next (and last) chapter (for this story, anyway). Thanks for reviewing, KaylaMicael, A Scribbler, frumouttamimind, Emmygirl822 and damonika2009. Also, can you see the reference to a certain musical movie? I'll give you a clue, the montage during the song is done in cartoon...**

After the show ended, things went better. We all returned to our old occupations, although I tried to stick to live shows, rather than recorded media – it brought negative nostalgia.

The last sparks of major depression weighing me down faded with the rest, and two weeks after 'Animaniacs' ended, everything was back to how it was before, apart from the fact that Yakko and I were younger than we usually would be. Eventually, we decided to go back to our original ages of 23 and 24, because it just felt weird, with Wakko actually being 21 and therefore the oldest, but we made sure not to let our ages decrease the expression of our relationship. I'll admit, sometimes, at the best of times, I felt like a lovestruck teenager all over again. It was weird. As a woman...toon...whatever who had been in the same relationship for 9 years, I could safely say that it honestly didn't feel like 9 years. As a teenager, I'd subconsciously assumed that a relationship that lasted that long would become a lot less exciting and passionate. In theory, it was logical. In practise – well, in my case, anyway – it wasn't exactly as exciting as before all the time, but it was definitely as passionate and enjoyable as it was, from that first date in Oklahoma City, to that first night in San Fransisco (goodnight everybody) to now.

I was off the movie lot more often, sometimes visiting my parents and friends, and sometimes working. Once when I went to see Kaylee, she admitted that she was disappointed that the revival of the show went down so quickly, but also that "I probably couldn't stand the pressure, either."

"Although..." she added with a smirk, "I wouldn't mind it so much if I got to meet all the hot movie stars..."

"Don't forget," I'd told her, "You'd have something to say to all of them."

Since we were alone, we had nothing to hold us back, and we both called out "Helloooo, nurse!" and burst out laughing.

I considered moving out of the water tower, and even discussed it with Yakko, because we'd probably leave together, but we both decided not to. Obviously, most siblings would split in their older years, but as everyone knew, Warners are NEVER part of the majority. Besides, we'd miss each other way too much. However, I did really want to try something new with our relationship (Yakko had raised an eyebrow and teased me about it when I explained), so I saved up for months, borrowed some, and was eventually able to find a flat about twenty minutes from the movie lot, which I bought. So occasionally, when the two of us wanted some fun, we'd spend the night there and try out new things (Don't judge, conventiality belongs to yesterday, in our case).

It was about six months later that each day, I started realizing that something was developing. It was all the usual symptoms: morning sickness (I always cleaned my teeth obsessively once I knew it was over), headaches, etc. Once, I even had a voice demanding that I had to eat pounds of puff pastry products. I didn't get scared, but I was confused. After about two weeks of this, I decided that I would have to test it, and after taking three different pregnancy tests, I couldn't deny it.

It was weird, but apparently, toons could have biological kids. They didn't have to be drawn.

I told Yakko when we were on another date a few days after the test – after all, I had to time it as carefully as possible. I remember thinking that it was one of the most romantic and serious, rather than romantic and fun dates we'd been on – not that I didn't enjoy it, it just seemed a strange choice.

When I told him, he'd smiled, and said "I hadn't expected that this would be able to happen – but after all, you probably have some humanity left, under all that toonality."

I tilted my head. "So you think that the fact that I was human before contributes to the fact that I'm able to mother a kid? With another toon?"

He shrugged. "I'm not an expert, but if that's not true, then toons don't have to have pencil parents. Anyway, Alex, it'll be kind of fun to have a kid around. I could probably put my adult tendencies to the test."

I laughed at him. "You don't need to test them. I know you. Besides, I'm going to make sure that all four of us are involved in looking after our kid. Oh yeah, and my parents will be involved, of course."

"And pause." Yakko said. "Alex, I'll let you finish in a second-"

"I was." I interrupted, making both of us laugh.

"But I have something else that I'd already planned, which was why I decided on making this date as special as it is. Now you've told me the news, I have my own. I was saving this until the end of the date, but since there's no point..."

He drew out a box, but didn't do all the kneeling and formalities, since that wasn't our style. However, what was his style was a long speech. "It's been nine years since we started dating, since I decided I wanted you, since you stopped hating me. Anyway, I started thinking, it was long enough to make it official. So Alexandra Warner, will you marry me?" He smirked. "You don't have to do anything except be at the marriage. You can keep your last name, even."

I laughed. "That's because my surname is already Warner. But seriously, because a marriage has to mean fun, of course."

It looked like things were going to turn out good. So I'll leave on that image – me and Yakko in a restaurant, laughing and loving life, and each other.

I am Alex Warner. I always will be. And remember, I want to know what you think! See you at the marriage!

**That's the end of this story! But like I said, one-shots will come! In your reviews, tell me what oneshot scenes you'd like to see! So come, on, review!**

**Again, acknowlegements:**

**All reviewers: I love you!**

**Disclaimer: No, I, in fact, do not own the Warners.**

**Now, please, please, please, review!**


End file.
